


The power of anger

by Hullocsillag



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hullocsillag/pseuds/Hullocsillag
Summary: Passionate but angry. Blue and red.Opposites but complement each other.Warning: a little bit fluffy thing. Not exactly, but almost...Love you my dear readers! (If there are any of them.)XOXO





	The power of anger

Chuck was sitting on his bed, and he was spanking Max’ head. The dog was whining and watching his owner with sad eyes, as if he wanted to tell him something.

\- That asshole… How heroically defended that bitch… - there was a long pause while he was just staring his pet’s brown eyes. – What? I was totally right!

Max barked with a little growl, and sat closer to Chuck. The man smiled and grabbed the dog’s cheeks.

\- Why are you doing this to me? Do you say, I am a liar? - two barks. – Oh, really? Really? Max, you are a traitor.  - Chuck freezed, and stopped in his movements. – traitor…. – said under his breath. - The dog sniffed, sneezed then looked at Chuck.

Max whined and jostled the man’s leg, then he jumped on the bed, and pushed his head under the man’s arm.

 - Sorry man.. wanna go for a walk? – hard bottom shaking, and panting were the answers from the pet. – Okay. I need workout as well, so come on boy!

 

The facility was very extinct at that time – it was almost midnight, so everybody was sleeping. Quiet knocks were under Max’ paws as he galloped next to his owner, while they arrived into a big room with a lot of sport tools. Chuck stepped to a box bag and prepared for his workout.

Max sat down and watched as his owner hit the bag again and again with more and more power.

 - .. so… you… you… disappeared … then came…. just… to… drift.. with her…. – suddenly Chuck saw a pale light from the swimming pool – which was separated by a thick glass wall. - _Who’s there?_ – stopped the man and focused on the shape, what rose from the water. It took him just a moment to realize who was there.

 - Oh, good… it’s him.. – say the man under his breath and he continued his training.

At that time, Raleigh threw a towel and his clothes carelessly through his shoulder and stepped to Chuck.

The man hurriedly continued his work with the box bag, but he watched the other from the corner of his eyes.

_\- Oh, my fucking God, that body... how sexy when it’s wet… Concentrate, Chuck, for God’s sake!_

The other man stepped closer and closer.

_\- Just don’t stop. Go further, go further please. That half-smile.. Why is he smiling at me? As if he know what I am thinking of.. it’s enough Chuck!_

 - Hello! Midnight workout? – only a killer look from Chuck. Raleigh didn’t give up. He sat down onto a footstool near to the other man. He didn’t say anything, just stared the other one. Chuck became angry, but he didn’t stop for a minute.

Max shooked his bottom and stepped to Raleigh.

 - Hi, Max! How are you? - Raleigh scratched the dog’s ears friendly, while he wiped his hair with the towel. The pet whimpered delightful.

 - He likes you – said Chuck in a low voice. He stopped and watched his dog, and Raleigh.

 - I like him back – said the man and smiled. – He is friendly. – _Not like you… -_ Chuck began to hit the bag again.

Minutes passed by, only Max’ wheeze can be heard.

 - Why do you hate me? – Chuck’s heart sank to his stomach. Raleigh wasn’t the guy who ran away from the problems. But Chuck was the guy, who hide away from the problems… So, he just hit the boxbag, didn’t say anything for minutes. But Raleigh was patient.

 - Why do you hate me? – asked Raleigh again, and then Chuck stopped at looked at his eyes. He panted for some moments, and then words flew out from him.

 - I’ve seen all of your missions with Gipsy Danger. I wanted to be like you. You defeated all of the Kaijus, and that day… you just… disappeared. I was… - _broken… worried –_ dissapointed – he was staring at Raleigh’s eyes, while he was speaking. When he finished, Raleigh seemed shocked, but then he smiled.

_\- That freak smile, again!_

 - You know, you remind me of myself a little bit. I was quick-tempered and violent before. But, in my last mission, my brother died. I felt what he felt, when he died. That was the first time… I was… afraid.. – _I’ve wanted to die instead of my brother._ – Max was whining, as if he would hear and understand the man’s pain.

 - Sorry… for your brother.

Longer pause descended on, while Raleigh got dressed. Chuck just stood there and he was watching the man.

 - You know, my mum died in giving birth. My father had to raise me, alone… – _Why am I telling this to him?_ – he never told me, but I’ve always felt.. that it was my fault, that mum died.

Raleigh stepped closer and closer to him, while the other was speaking. Then he was at the other side of the box bag.

 - Are you an only child?

 - Yeah. – said Chuck, after he raised an eyebrows.

 - Then your mother had beautiful green eyes.

 - Sorry? – _What the hell.. is he flirting with me, or what?_

 - First-born boys look like their mother, instead of the father – Raleigh look down at the floor. – Like, my brother… - The man looked up again to Chuck’s eyes. – See? You became calmer.

Max walked behind Chuck’s back and he pushed his head against his owner’s calf; made him step closer to Raleigh.

 - Max, what are you doing?

 - I think, he feels his owner’s vibrations…

 - Well, maybe he feels your vibrations, Ray? – _God, he is obviously flirting with me_. – Why are you smiling? Do you want another slap in your face?

 - Why are you hiding your feelings behind the fury? – Chuck’s nostrils expanded, and his face twitched a bit. He lifted his arm to punch the other, but Raleigh was faster.

He pressed his lips to the other’s. A big smack can be heard as Chuck pushed the other away. He didn’t ask anything, he just stared at the other with uncomprehending expression.

 - Do you still want to punch me? – asked Raleigh in a tender voice.

Chuck brain became empty. He stood with half-lifted arm, red cheeks and still with that expression on his face. Raleigh touched his face gently. Chuck lowered his arm, slowly, his muscles relaxed. He let Raleigh step close to him, and kiss him again.

Raleigh hugged Chuck cautiously, as if he tamed a wild animal. As if, he tamed the younger himself. Some minutes later, as if Chuck found himself – his waggish side surfaced. He bit and sucked Raleigh’s lower lip. Their heartbeat became faster, and some blood rushed to the lower regions…

Max’ bark pulled them to the ground.

Raleigh looked at Chuck’s eyes. – In your, or in my room? – asked Chuck shamelessly.

 

Chuck’s room were a little bit bigger than Raleigh’s. When the door opened, Max lied down at his place – as if he knew that the men need some private sphere.

The men kissed and touched each other so soft as they would never want to harm each other. They were stumbling slowly to the direction of the bathtub, while they were taking off their clothes carefully. They were fully naked, when they arrived next to the bathtub.

Bare chests, stomachs, thighs and manhoods against each others. Skin to skin. Curious fingers and lips wanted to discover the other’s tastes and weak points. Kisses on their neck, nipples and manhoods. They prepared each other’s bodies slowly, erotically for the mating.

Lickin their pure skin, balls and manhoods into the mouths blowing just a little then the whole of it – harsh gasps and pretentious, quiet moans.

While they were foreplaying, warm water filled the bathtub. Chuck stood up and sat onto the water.

 - Come in – he said everything with these two words. Raleigh sank into the water and Chuck’s body. They sighed delightful and for some minutes they just enjoyed, the moments. Then the blonde began to move his hip first slowly and guardedly, then forcibly forward. They pushed their lips together to choke their voices back.

This was the very first time, when Chuck let Raleigh in. Not just his body, but his soul as well. Their mind came together, it was similar to a drift connection. It was neither better, nor worse. It was good – that’s all.

 

The quiet voices of splash and soft breaths could be heard, as their bodies relieved.


End file.
